On the panic disorder project 21 multiplex pedigrees have been collected and typed for over 200RFLP markers. A candidate gene study of the adrenergic receptor loci was also completed. The next objectives will be to add five pedigrees per year over the next three years, and to type 300- 500 short tandem repeat markers covering the entire human genome. On the schizophrenia project, 15 multiplex pedigrees have been completed and two more will be completed shortly.Three regions of interest have been examined for linkage and no vulnerability loci were detected. These regions include chromosome 5q11-q13, 11q, and the pseudoautosomal region of the sex chromosomes. The next objectives are to add three pedigrees per year for the next three years, to study genomic regions of interest and candidate genes, and to pool the pedigrees with those of other groups in a collaborative genome search.